


Coming Undone

by its_just_us_here



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Gag, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_us_here/pseuds/its_just_us_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this fic prompt on Tumblr this morning and couldn't pass it up: "I also need fic where Reid is kneeling on the floor bound and gagged and blindfolded and Morgan makes him orgasm just by talking to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tabbystardust. I've been meaning to write kinky/smutty Moreid for awhile and this was the motivation I needed.
> 
> sorRY FOR THE STUPID TITLE I HATE THINKING OF TITLES

Derek Morgan looked down at Spencer Reid and smirked. He had his boyfriend exactly where he wanted him… and now just needed to decide what to do with him. Spencer was sprawled out naked on the floor of their bedroom, and Derek, fully clothed, was straddling his hips, effectively holding him in place. When Derek had commanded Spencer to strip off layer after layer as he watched, he hadn’t actually had a plan for how the evening would go, but it was almost more fun to make Spencer writhe underneath him as he took the time to think of one.

Spencer was jutting his hips up into Derek, searching for friction and finding just a little bit, but not enough. His face was flushed, his hair disheveled. Spencer had his bottom lip between his teeth, trying not to give in and beg. Earlier when Spencer had reached for the hem of Derek’s t-shirt, Derek had forcefully slapped his hand away, and that’s when Spencer knew how things were going to go that night. Spencer’s hands were still free - for the time being - and he was eying his own cock, pondering what might happen if he reached down to touch himself.

Derek sat back and enjoyed the show. He had one arm crossed across his own chest, his other hand resting on his chin as though he were deep in thought, mischievously nibbling the tip of his thumb for Spencer to see. As he looked down at his lover’s face, he knew exactly what Spencer was thinking.

“Don’t even think about touching yourself, Pretty Boy,” he said huskily.

Spencer let go of his bottom lip and let out a long whine. “Derek, God, please. Do  _ something _ ,” he begged.

“Uh huh. That’s not how this is going to work,” Derek said sternly, his demeanor darkening. He swiftly reached down to grab both of Spencer’s wrists, pinning them above his head and holding them there with one hand. He brought the other to Spencer’s throat, fingertips just grazing the delicate skin there, before he changed his mind and brought it up to Spencer’s face. Forcefully, he clamped his palm over Spencer’s mouth while also trapping Spencer’s nose between his thumb and forefinger. Spencer let out a soft whine.

“Here are some rules for tonight, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered into Spencer’s ear, his mouth so close that Spencer could feel the heat and wetness of Derek’s breath on his skin.

“No talking. No touching. I’ll make sure of both of those,” Derek went on. He could feel Spencer’s chest heaving against his own, uselessly trying to take in air. Derek sat up a little and removed his hand, demanding roughly, “Breathe.”

Spencer took a few quick, desperate breaths before Derek’s hand was back and the older man was leaning forward again.

“I’ll decide when you come and how you come. Got it?”

Spencer nodded his head the miniscule amount that Derek’s grip would allow, his eyes full of lust. Derek removed his hand and ordered Spencer to breathe again and soaked in the sound of Spencer’s desperate panting as he rummaged under the bed for a box, pulling it close to his side.

Derek clasped his hand over Spencer’s mouth for a third time. His face was tucked in Spencer’s neck, alternating between nibbles and softly cooing into his skin, “Now, I know you’re such a good boy for me, Spencer. You’re always so good for me. But sometimes we all need a little extra help following the rules, don’t we?” Spencer gulped.

Derek pulled his hand away and Spencer’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Derek’s long, dark fingers slid lower, resting on Spencer’s neck, pressing just firm enough to send a warning but not to compromise his breathing. “I’m about to sit up again, Kid. You better stay just where you are if you want to come tonight.”

Spencer’s mouth moved as though he were about to respond, but as he remembered the no talking rule, he caught himself and instead gave a pathetic nod.

Smirking, Derek reached into the box and pulled out a long strip of black velvety fabric. He used both hands to hold it up in front of Spencer’s face, pulling swiftly on both ends so it made a small snapping noise. They both knew what it was, so Derek didn’t say anything as he leaned forward and draped it across Spencer’s eyes. Spencer obediently lifted his head up so Derek could tie it firmly behind his head.

With one of his senses cut off, Spencer’s brain was searching desperately for clues as he listened to Derek reach into the box again and pull something out. It was their usual box of toys so Spencer could make some educated guesses, especially given the hints Derek had let out earlier, so when he felt a cool rubbery substance at his lips, he had been expecting it.

“Open up,” Derek demanded. Spencer parted his lips to grant access to the gag and lifted his neck again so it could be secured behind his head.

The tone of his voice changed for a second as Derek said gently, “Hey, Kid. Show me your nonverbal safeword.” Spencer gave his head an exaggerated shake from side to side.

“Good. You can do that anytime and this all stops, you know that, right?” Derek asked, tenderly caressing Spencer’s stomach.The younger man nodded and took advantage of their brief timeout to reach forward and give Derek’s thigh a reassuring squeeze.

But just a second later, Derek was back in play mode. In contrast to his gentle touches a moment earlier, Derek swiveled off of Spencer’s hips and roughly manhandled him onto this stomach. With the same force and efficiency he’d use on an unsub, Derek was pinning him down and had his arms cuffed behind his back a few breaths later. Sitting back to admire his handiwork for just a second, he saw Spencer’s hips making the smallest movements to fuck into the floor. With no warning, Derek’s hand came down -  _ hard _ \- across Spencer’s ass, leaving a mark, and earning him a loud groan from the younger man. “None of that, Pretty Boy,” he said roughly. Flipping him back over so his arms were trapped underneath him, Derek crawled up his body and planted one knee on either side of Spencer’s chest.

Spencer knew that Derek’s groin was right in front of his face -- so close, but so out of reach -- and his cock twitched at the thought. Given Spencer’s little stunt, Derek had decided how Spencer was going to come, but knew that he needed to get the young genius close enough to the edge before it would work, and Derek had a few devilishly torturous ideas in mind.

He sat himself close to Spencer’s face so that he knew Spencer could hear and picture everything he was doing. Slowly, Derek started to undo his belt, making sure the metal clanked together in a tell-tale way. He slid it out of his beltloops before tossing it aside and unbottoning his pants. He pulled his zipper down painfully slowly, knowing that Spencer’s genius brain could process every little click as it came undone. Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, Derek pulled out his cock and gave it a few long strokes, knowing that Spencer would pick up the sound of skin on skin.

“It’s too bad you’ve got that gag in your mouth because I know how much you like sucking my dick,” Derek said playfully, as though he weren’t the one who put it there. He lifted up and leaned forward, slapping the head of his dick against Spencer’s chin. “God, you open up so wide for me. Take me so deep. Tying you up got me so hot I’m already dripping, your tongue would lap that shit up so fast. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Spencer whined in response; Derek could see his brows furrowing above the blindfold and chuckled.

He increased the pace of his hand on his cock as he moved down Spencer’s body and settled between his legs, pumping fast, and admiring Spencer’s neglected dick. It was flushed red, straining against his stomach, dripping with precome. Derek wasn’t lying when he told Spencer that tying him up had gotten him so horny; Derek was embarrassingly close to coming already, and he knew that even without being touched, all the teasing was getting Spencer close, too. Derek exaggerated his noises as he got closer. He was too close to orgasm to keep up coherent dirty talk, so it was all panting, groaning, swearing, calling Spencer’s name. With a grunt and careful aim, Derek finally spilled all over Spencer’s cock and balls.

Feeling the warm liquid all over him, Spencer involuntarily bucked his hips up, immediately hoping that Derek’s eyes were closed as he came down from his orgasm and didn’t notice. Derek gave a soft laugh but was too blissed out to punish him in the moment. All Spencer could hear for a minute was Derek’s breathing, gradually slowing down.

Eventually, Spencer felt a strong hand on each hip pinning him down, and then warm air ghosting over the skin just above his pubic hair, and finally soft, tiny licks cleaning up the mess on his erection. The touches were so small, but after waiting for so long it was driving Spencer right up to the edge. Derek knew that; could tell by Spencer’s mews and whines and tensing exactly how close he was. He pulled away just in time and could feel the anger and tension radiating off of Spencer’s body. Derek lifted himself up onto hands and knees so that their bodies were close - they could feel each other’s body heat between them - but not touching anywhere except for the hand that Derek snaked into Spencer’s hair and pulled hard.

“That’s all the touching you get for the night,” Derek said down to him.

For a moment, Spencer misinterpreted and thought Derek wasn’t going to let him come at all, and the sound that escaped him sounded like a sob being stiffled by the ball gag.

“Oh, Baby Boy,” Derek cooed. “Don’t worry. Calm down. We’ll get you there somehow,” he clarified, mischievously. “I know how much you like  _ talking _ all the time… I figured maybe you needed to work on your listening skills a little bit. Especially since you got some action from the carpet earlier. I hope that was worth it. Think maybe you need to learn a lesson.”

Spencer was panting heavily. Derek was almost sure he was crying under the blindfold from overstimulation, but he hadn’t used his safeword yet, so he kept going, enjoying it way too much.

“I know what your favorite thing in bed is, Spencer. You like it when I fuck you from behind, isn’t that right? You love getting on all fours and spreading those perfect, plump cheeks for me, don’t you?” Derek’s voice was gravelly, rough. He was almost worried he’d get hard again from this.

“Just imagine we’re doing that right now. You’re on your knees for me, your ass in the air, your ass is begging for my cock. You want to be filled up, fucked, used.” Derek peeked between them and could see Spencer’s erection twitching.

“Maybe I want a taste before I give it to you. My hands would grab you and spread you apart, you feel my breath over your hole, then my tongue. Just a single lick. God, you whine so fucking loud when I tease you like that. One lick and you’d be a fucking mess, begging me for it.” What Derek was describing was not unlike Spencer’s current state. His wines were going up in pitch and that’s how Derek knew it was working.

“But I like giving you want you want, so I’d lick a long, slow stripe over your hole. Your perfect, pink little hole, begging for me. My tongue would work it loose with small circles, darting inside. You’d push back onto it as your cock leaked onto the sheets below you.” Spencer’s breaths were getting shallower and shallower.

“Get you ready with my fingers, fucking them in and out of you, touching you everywhere except for your prostate. You’d have to ask me extra nice for that one, can’t let you have it too easy. You push back on my hand, desperate for more, because you’re such a little slut for me, can’t get enough.” Spencer’s whole body is tense.

“I lube up my cock behind you. You can hear me stroking myself and you’re so fucking whiny, want it all for yourself, can’t wait another minute for it. I bring my hips up to yours, don’t care whether you’re ready for it or not, don’t care how bad it hurts, I’d slam them into you so fucking hard…” And with that, Spencer comes undone. His entire body spasms as he shoots thick ropes all over his own chest.

“Jesus Christ, Kid,” Derek groans at the sight. Although he wants to, he doesn’t admire it for too long, because he can tell Spencer is desperate for more air, not able to breath around the gag; he hastily reaches up to undo it. With his mouth free, Spencer’s jaw drops open as he’s gasping, struggling to catch his breath.

Derek knows that Spencer’s desire for kink switches off almost like a lightswitch once he comes, so he moves his hand to the blindfold next before helping Spencer sit up so he can swiftly undo the cuffs. Spencer falls back again with a soft thud and Derek is covering his body with his own, finally kissing him for the first time that night, softly stroking his skin, helping his Pretty Boy come down. Spencer’s arms wrap around his waist, insistently tugging him closer, loving the heavy pressure of Derek’s body on top of his. His face is buried in Derek’s neck, pressing close. Spencer almost always goes nonverbal after sex. It caught Derek off guard at first, not to exchange the normal “Wow, that was really great” pleasantries, but only before he realized how much Spencer communicated with his body language, and how much more genuine that was anyway. The two men laid there cuddled on the floor for so long that Spencer fell asleep and Derek eventually had to force him to wake up and take a shower.


End file.
